Stuff Like Dreams
by jervaulx
Summary: It all began with a nightmare. Now it's up to Kahoko to save the imminent danger in Kazuki's life. The question is: How? /Story Request/


_disclaimer: I do not own Kin'iro no Corda_

**Stuff Like Dreams**

She saw herself gazing at a whimsical panorama, admiring the ample gifts of Mother Earth—of massive trees bearing plentiful fruits, variety of colourful blossoms blooming during the morning sun, and wet soil under her feet from the sprinkle last night, late eve. A calm gust rushed past her, carrying with it the cool scent of rain and heat. She marvelled at the peaceful awareness it brought her.

Moving forth, all the while watching and feeling the activities around her, she heard the low gush of flowing water closeby. At the thought of drinking some fresh, soothing liquid, she realized how parched she was from her escapade. Following the increasing volume of the torrent, she walked straight past green shrubbery and found the river she was looking for. It was clean and blue and quite shallow, she calculated.

Sinking down on one knee along the river bank, she cupped her hands on the smooth liquid and poured it on mouth, some of it straying and trailing on her neck. She shivered at the gentle caress of the cold fluid on this humid day. Her thirst quenched, she stood and turned towards the woods when something stopped her, causing her to look back once more.

The something was a _someone_, a body of a man floating on the water with his head down. A horrified cry left her parted lips as she hurriedly crossed the distance between her and the corpse, jumping on the frigid river to pluck out the man. With Herculean strength for a woman, she dragged him on the surface, on dry land that was now damp with their dripping bodies. Puffing from exertion, she hauled herself up thereafter. On her knees, she laboriously crawled towards the hunched fellow, frozen and lifeless. His hands were hard, blue; the side of his face pallid and hollow.

Turning him over, she recognized the chiselled face, then fell on her bum with a soft thud. Her amber eyes widened, dilated, as she covered her mouth to stifle her shriek, mortification resulting to her rapidly palpitating heart.

_Hihara-senpai!_

* * *

**.**

The redhead gave a short yawn, rubbing her tired eyes childishly at the tears produced by such action. She was currently in the dining room, seated with the other concours' participant and Kanazawa-sensei, breaking their fast for the day. At her rather inelegant exhalation, the others paused on their activity, turning their heads at her inquisitively.

"Is everything all right, K—Kaho-senpai?" timid Fuyuumi Shouko asked, regarding the older woman's bloodshot orbs and the dark circle under her eyes with concern.

Hino Kahoko waved her hand flippantly, her embarrassment upon their attention apparent on the strained chuckle she released. "Never been better. Carry on, everyone." No one seemed to be listening to her.

Yunoki Azuma lowered his fork and rested it on the plate, ever elegant. "You don't look well at all, Hino-san. You look tired and worn-down, in my opinion."

She glared at him from beneath her lowered lids, her lips curled up weakly. "I'm fine, Yunoki-senpai. The night has been rather trying and I found it hard to fall back to sleep when I woke up in the middle of the night."

"We did not wake you, did we, senpai?" Shimizu Keiichi stammered sleepily, tilting his head, ice blue eyes dazed as always. "Hihara-senpai insisted that we play poker when everyone has gone to bed. I'm sorry for interrupting your sleep," he added, tipping his head forward in apology. He almost fell face down on his plate had it not been for Tsuchiura Ryotaro's fast reflexes. He reached for the towheaded freshman's collar in time and hauled him upright.

Then, everyone started exchanging words all at once.

"So you were the one making ruckus last evening."

"Shimizu-kun, you traitor!"

"I've warned you about playing poker before, Hihara. Not only did you break my rules but you have also disturbed our deep slumber. Hand over the cards."

"My, this is turning very entertaining."

"No, no. Really, it's not their fault. Besides our rooms are miles apart so there's no wa…"

"But _Kanayaaaan_!"

"Don't Kanayan me. I expect to see those cards in my desk by noon or, better yet, right after this. If you fail to comply with my terms, you might as well say _bye-bye_ to this training camp."

"Mou. That fast?"

"Senpai, I believe it is for the best that you abide by Kanazawa-sensei's orders. You are keeping us from our meal with this discussion."

"Well said, Tsukimori."

"Tsukimori, you, too? Yunoki, help me win this argument."

"I apologize, Hihara, but I heartily agree with sensei and stand by with his side of contention. After all, rules are rules. And I have just broken one. Hmm, that's a first."

In defeat, Kazuki hung his head in surrender, comical tears streaming down his cheeks. Out of the blue, Shouko, who was seated to his right, raised her hand and patted his back consolably. Kahoko's eyes widened in surprise, her lips parting in faint amusement at the affectionate display—this was, perhaps, Shouko's first voluntary contact with the opposite gender.

Her amber eyes quickly shifted to the lime-head's downcast features, oblivious to his kouhai's actions. The cuisine before her forgotten, she wondered what her dream—nightmare—meant. Was it a premonition of some sort, a warning? If so, why? Is Hihara-senpai's life in danger or is fate threatening to end his young life? The thought filled her with fierce horror, robbing her breath and twisting her heart as her mind visualized herself in black and attending her senpai's funeral.

She could not allow that to happen! Shaking her head, clearing away the pessimistic imaginings, she planned her approach in saving his life and interfering with fate.

Seated across her, Azuma Yunoki watched the play of emotions transparent on her expressive—and pleasing, he mentally added—façade. He noted how her eyes were centred upon his best friend's and then wondered whatever she could be thinking that demanded anxiety, fear, and arrested horror behind those bright eyes.

She turned her head away then, turning her face towards her plate with a determined look. What an enigma, this naïve female opposite him.

_This ought to be interesting._

**.**

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm cutting this to two chapters. I made it a rule to stop at 1000 words when the one-shot gets too long :D Apologies for the cliffhanger. Review?  
_story request #2_

* * *

**.**


End file.
